


Lose Yourself

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 01:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an alternate world, a woman keeps a promise to a man she already lost</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lose Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Set against the various stories my writing partner and I call the OPToW but one where things went badly.

"You?"

"Who else? The rest all died."

The man on the ground coughed, the blood filling his lungs an unpleasant feeling as the poison worked its way through his veins. "Nanite virus?"

"Seemed my best option," Dinah answered him, watching the light fade in the singular eye.

"Did… love… you. Things just broke…" His voice faded as the nanite destroyed all of his superior healing factor. She reached out, closing that eye as she fought down the tears.

"I couldn't have done this if I didn't love you," she told his body. "Promised I'd never let you lose yourself forever."


End file.
